Can't Find a Date
by Alchemistical
Summary: Roy Mustang has been avoiding the dating scene lately. It seems he has newfound feelings for a certain someone. Will he confess his love, and will his receiver feel the same? Warnings: RoyxEd, some mild language. I hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a RoyxEd fan fiction. After reading other authors' stories, I decided to write a story myself :3 Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Can't Find a Date**

Chapter 1:

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning, Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates met in his office for their scheduled meeting. Mustang sat firmly in his chair behind his desk, while the others were scattered around the room. Hawkeye stood near Mustang's desk, scanning through the several papers bundled in her arms. Fuery sat on one of the couches, Breda sitting on the arm of it. Falman stood behind the couch that companied Fuery and Breda; meanwhile, Havoc generously filled the room with smoke as he sat on the other unoccupied couch. Both couches pointed inward at each other, Mustang's desk looking down the row. After a few moments of silence, Mustang opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Havoc interrupted,

"So Roy, I don't suppose I've heard of you going on any dates lately. Finally reached a dead end like me, eh?" Havoc chuckled. It amused him that Mustang, whom was practically his rival in the dating world, had gotten himself in a rut. As a response to his crude remark, the Colonel's eyes leered. Hawkeye noticed this, and acted with,

"Second lieutenant, I believe you should keep the personal discussions to a minimum, and focus on your military duties. We don't have time to waste on petty remarks."

"Yes, sir," Havoc looked down. He made a wise decision; Hawkeye can get a little dangerous when provoked. Although, his insight on the subject was actually quite accurate. It was true Mustang had avoided any dates lately, and the reason was a bit unknown to outsiders. Normally, he was a ladies man, and adored a rendezvous every now and then. Of course, the relationships he had were never really serious, but it gave him something to do. However, for some reason, he was occupied with something else, and it was a bit unlike him to neglect dating young women.

Eventually, all jokes were put aside and military manners were discussed. Thoughts on how to deal with some conflict within Amestris was the morning's main subject. In fact, the Elric brothers were expected to return this afternoon from the town that supposedly was causing trouble. It had been said they felt neglected by the government's support, and that their economy was declining rapidly. They were struggling just to make a living, but because they were so far away from major cities, their productions had little income. It was assumed that they were tired of the military's lack of aid, and that they were planning to rebel against them. As a result of this scare, they sent in the Elrics to investigate the problem, in order to decide if action was really necessary.

The meeting soon ended, and everyone was dismissed. Hawkeye stayed behind to assist Mustang in his daily paperwork. As if the foot high stack of paper wasn't overwhelming enough, all of the documents addressed boring, less important issues. Anything that was not really that urgent was sent to him to look over. What ever he decided to do with them probably didn't even matter, just as long as he completed the busy work. After all, he could really care less whether the trees planted in the city sidewalks were perfectly straight. Apparently there were complaints that the city should take better care of them. Why on earth would people worry about the posture of the trees, when there is a possibility of another civil war? Mustang didn't understand it either, but he had to read it over anyway, for the sake of his career, and his life. Hawkeye was a bit touchy on Mustang's work performance, and it wasn't a wise idea to test her patience. Regardless, he sat and tackled some of the work, but he still couldn't shake off what was on his mind.

* * *

A little bit before noon, Hughes startled Mustang in his office with his unwelcome, overpowering uproar.

"Roy! You've got to see this. I know, I know, I couldn't stand it either! I was so excited when the photo prints finally developed. Here, let me show you some updated pictures of Elicia, careful, they might just be too adorable to stand!" Maes literally flew up to Roy's desk, armed with numerous family photographs.

"Not now, Maes. I've got a lot of work here," Roy groaned.

"Oh, come on! Take a break! If you keep locking yourself up in this office doing paperwork all day, you'll wear yourself out! Let a little excitement into your life, and look at this picture of Elicia!" he held up a photo, "She baked cookies with Mommy! What? Of course, they're chocolate chip! That's Elicia's favorite! You want some don't you? Whoops, sorry, you're just out of luck! She gobbled them up right after they came out of the oven. In fact, look at this picture of her doing just that! What an angel!" He forced the pictures in Roy's face, whom to no surprise, was getting quite frustrated.

"I've already told you, not now."

"Just a little peek? You know, you've been pretty grumpy lately, what's on your mind? I bet a picture of Elicia will make all your worries disappear!"

"It's nothing. My mind has just been wandering off. Perhaps it's this ludicrous work I've been assigned. It can really drive a man insane," Roy lied. He knew exactly what was bothering him. However, the whole thing was so out of character for him, he would never dare admit it to anyone.

"Aw, you don't have to play the tough guy. It's all around HQ! Haven't had a date in awhile, right? Don't let it get you down! You just need to get out more! I bet you if for once you dropped some of this work and took a walk outside, you might even bump into a wife! That's what you need! A gorgeous, loving-" Maes was cut off by Roy's rage.

"Knock it off Maes! Get the hell out of my office!"

"Alright, I won't get in your way," he started for the door, "Just call anytime you need me to help you find a wife! There's got to be someone out there who can take that grim look off your face! Take care, Roy!" and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Finally, the office was quiet again. Hawkeye had left for a little while to obtain more paperwork, so the room was empty. The overworked Colonel could finally take a moment to breathe. Not to mention, contemplate his current position. It was no wonder he hadn't gone on any dates lately, he wasn't interested. He didn't want to go out with another woman while he had someone else on his mind. However, it was the thought of this certain someone that gave him so much trouble lately. He couldn't quite understand why he was having these feelings, when he knew it would never happen. It was such a perversion of everything he stood for, and he could absolutely not follow through on this. What he was fantasizing about was shunned, and looked down upon by society. Even if he could somehow live out his twisted dream, it would never happen anyway. It was absolutely a one sided love, and that was that. Although, he couldn't blame Edward Elric for not feeling the same, it's an awkward situation, and a disturbing one at that. However, deep within his heart, he knew it wasn't sick and wrong. It felt so right, to want to take a chance with him. No doubt it would be a change from everything he knew, being in love with a teenager, and a male one at that. There was no way he could experience the feeling he's been so longing for. No, there was no way he could. It was this unfortunate truth that plagued him so much lately, and he couldn't seem to break away from it. His thoughts consumed him:

_Again, huh? You're too weak, Roy. Letting irrational thoughts flood your mind. Wasn't it enough when you endured the aftermath of the war? Didn't you already have terrible thoughts that you could not dismiss? Don't let it happen again. You've got to forget this. You're stronger than that. 'The' Roy Mustang… Colonel Roy Mustang… having a weakness? No, not like this. It's simply just not permitted. What a fool you can be sometimes._

The fleeting thoughts he had were soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Mustang was startled, but he managed to spit out a "Come in," to the visitor. To his dread and delight, it was Edward. "Ah, Fullmetal. It's been awhile. How've you been?" Mustang continued to play it as if his thoughts weren't floating around in his head. He would forget them, he had to. Edward gave a response of detest.

"Don't give me that! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass that mission was? No one gave us a moment of peace! Someone was always complaining about the military and its pack of dogs. It was literally never-ending! And might I add, they really didn't have it that bad there. They're greedy and expected pity from anyone that was willing to give it to them. I don't think the military really needs to be concerned, they are just a bunch of whiny, egotistical-" he was interrupted by his superior's bland response.

"Good to hear. Set the report down here," he motioned to his desk while his eyes never left the paperwork in front of him.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?! I told you they were annoying and-"

"That'll be all, Fullmetal." It was clear Mustang was trying to get him out of his office as soon as he could. Being around him while not being able to reveal the truth, was painful in itself. He couldn't bear to go on like he didn't have a soft spot for the boy. While it was a sign of weakness, he didn't want to lie to himself either. His feelings were genuine, and that's what scared him the most.

"What?!" Edward was frustrated by the Colonel's lack of interest. He was the one who sent him to do this ridiculous mission, so he was certainly going to hear about how terrible it was! "I'm not finished here! You owe me an apology! That was a total waste of time. In case you've forgotten, I have other things to do."

"I don't owe you anything. We made a deal. The terms of it weren't too complex, even someone of your small stature could understand the conditions. Now stop bothering me, I don't have time to deal with such insignificant matters," the Colonel muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SMALL'? YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU'RE TRYING TO MOCK ME! WELL, THERE ISN'T A 'SMALL' DISTANCE FROM MY FIST AND YOUR FACE!" Edward protested. It was apparent that the boy wouldn't leave easily, so Mustang stood up from his desk and approached Ed. "ACCEPTING MY CHALLENGE? BRING IT ON OLD MAN, I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I DON'T NEED HEIGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS! Wait, what did I just say?!" The old man just chuckled lightly. Even in his current state, Edward was still able to bring out a smile. He realized this, and it led him to remember what Maes had said earlier. 'Someone who can take that grim look off your face'. This made him feel worse, because he knew it was something he could never have with Ed.

"Fullmetal, please. Don't you ever get tired of shouting? For someone so miniscule, you've sure got a big mouth."

"…" Ed glared at him, "WHY YOU-" However, his shouting was silenced when Roy got uncomfortably close. He had rested his hands upon Ed's shoulders, and looked down at him. Edward became confused, and didn't understand the gesture. "Get off me!" Ed pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," Roy looked at him with embarrassment. He hardly even realized what he just did. Whether it was a big deal or not, he was showing concern and caring towards Edward, and no matter what his feelings were, that was something he didn't want to admit to him.

"What are you apologizing for?!" Edward blushed, "I'm sure you meant nothing serious by it. Just don't do something weird like that again! You're a real pain sometimes," he sighed.

"Right," Roy agreed unwillingly. He turned and faced away from the boy.

"Okay, then…" Edward paused, "Anyway, I have to meet Al. I'll stop by in the morning for my next assignment. Give me something easy, next time?" he groaned.

"We'll see. Take care, Edward."

"Yeah," and he stepped out into the hall. Roy was glad he got control of himself before it got even worse. Dissatisfied by his remaining pile of work, he sighed and sat back down behind his desk. A few moments later, Hawkeye returned with another delightful stack of papers. Mustang once again endured this meaningless routine for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Since dashes are no longer supported, and I used them in my chapters to signify a change in scene, I'm going back and fixing all my chapters. I'll try to get that done as soon as possible :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I don't have any creative titles for my chapters x3

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Once leaving Mustang's office, he slowly started down the hallway. He couldn't help but replay what had happened only a few moments ago. Roy Mustang, a symbol of what Ed despised the most, had just shown affection towards him. Why? Does this mean Roy had been looking out for him this entire time? Come to think of it, Edward probably wouldn't be where he was today without him. It's he who got him a place in the military, allowing him to get closer to achieving his ultimate goal.

Sure, the Colonel gave him useless assignments now and then, but he still would be able to search for the Philosopher's Stone. Could it have been that he just wanted to help the Elrics? All this time, he and Edward have fought, but in reality, Mustang really just wanted to help. For once in his life, he felt like he had a safe haven, a place to go to. But, this was a foolish thought. It's the Colonel we're talking about here. Everything that comes out of his mouth is insensitive, there's no way he would have any kind of concern like that for Edward. Yet, for some reason, he wished he did. He wished Roy did care about him a great deal, and that he wanted to be there for him. Edward wanted to be able to have someone else to go to for a change, when he needed to so desperately. However, it would never happen. What was he thinking? Reaching out to Colonel Mustang? Hah! He wanted to. But even if he did, he would just be ridiculed for it. He's just over thinking it, there's no way in hell Roy Mustang would care about Edward, especially not like that. He was a bastard, certainly no kind man. Edward grumbled at all this as it plagued his mind. Finally when he reached one of the military's dorm rooms, he shook off the thoughts and met up with Al inside.

"Welcome back Brother! How'd it go? He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" Al smiled.

"Well, he wasn't any less of a pain in the ass than he usually is."

"Oh, you don't mean that. The Colonel has been very good to us. We should probably thank him sometime."

"Like hell I'll thank him for anything! He's selfish, and only cares about ascending the ranks," Ed raised his voice.

"I don't know, Brother. I'm sure you've realized the help he's given us, too. I just think you need to learn to be a little more grateful when it comes to others' good company."

"Yeah, maybe," Edward sighed. His thoughts from before haunted him again. Alphonse could be right. No sense denying it, Mustang was a good man. Sure, he was annoying sometimes, but he did seem to care… "I guess I do owe him one," Ed cringed.

"You should go thank him," Al suggested.

"What?! Why do I have to do it? He's been helpful to the both of us!"

"I know, but I think he would be happier to see you instead," Alphonse giggled. Edward gave him a deep stare. Unexpectedly, he noticed he was blushing. Why was he blushing?! Was he out of his mind?

"I hope you're being sarcastic, Alphonse."

"Maybe," Al joked. He continued, "I have a feeling you appreciate him more than you let on."

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffed. Edward decided to get this over with now, and he left the room. Alphonse stayed back with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

_What am I doing? This isn't like me at all. Thanking the Colonel? What's causing me to start thinking this way?! He's the most stubborn man I could ever know! Then again, I can't seem to put him off my mind. Even if he did care about me, it's nothing serious. It's not like it could be anything more than being a good friend. Of course not. Edward Elric and Roy Mustang? What the hell am I thinking? That would be awful! Not to mention, I'm not even the least bit attracted to him. First of all, he's an old, stingy man. Even if I could find an ounce of good in him, I like girls. Yes, that's right. I'm not gay. WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN QUESTIONING THIS?! DAMN YOU, ROY MUSTANG!_

Edward walked toward the office door. He stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. He imagined Mustang's cocky little smirk on the other side. How could he be admitting gratitude to the man he couldn't stand the most? He thought of turning back, but the door opened before he could walk away. It was Riza.

"Edward, what are you doing standing out here?" she asked, looking down.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to ask the Colonel a question. But, if he's too busy I can come back another time…"

"Not at all, Fullmetal. Come on in," Mustang smirked from behind his desk. To his displeasure, Edward walked into the office. Hawkeye was on her way out for yet another paperwork run. "Now then, what did you want to speak to me about? Make it quick, though, I have things to do."

"I thought you said you weren't busy," Edward scowled.

"I suppose I'm not really, but I would rather do something else with my time other than endure another one of your childish squabbles."

"Childish?! I hope you aren't inferring that I'm a child…"

"What else would I be referring to?" Roy chuckled. It was amusing to watch his subordinate react so dramatically to such a small matter. That made him laugh again, when he realized he had used the word 'small,' in thought.

"Ugh! This is stupid! Forget it old man, I'll just finish this right here and now!" Edward shouted. Roy looked at him with a curious eye. "I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for my brother and I. That's it." Edward clenched his fists and walked back towards the door.

"Hold on a second, Ed," Roy got up from his chair. Edward paused halfway to the door, and Mustang soon followed up behind him. "What's this all of a sudden?" Roy watched as Edward turned to face him.

"Nothing. I just realized you've helped us along on our journey. It's not a big deal, I was just trying to be the better person and admit that I appreciate what you've done. Don't get me wrong though, I still think you're a bastard," Edward looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe he was admitting this, right in front of Mustang.

"Edward…" Roy was shocked. Had Ed figured out his intentions all along? Were his dreams of being with the boy fit enough to become reality? He didn't want to jump to conclusions; this didn't necessarily mean Edward felt the same. He decided to test how deep Ed's gratitude was, to find some answers. The last thing he wanted to do was confess to Edward and scare him away. He didn't think he could bear it, if that ever happened.

"What?" The blonde blushed. Suddenly, he was faced with the reoccurring thoughts of his awkward desire. He needed to get out of there, to figure things out. He didn't want to do something he wasn't completely sure of. Edward needed time to think, he didn't know how to respond anymore. However, he went to take a step back, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, and he realized why when he noticed Roy standing close, right in front of him. Ed looked up, to see Roy's eyes gleam. Those eyes looked… happy. This almost made Edward smile.

"Edward, I…" Roy wasn't sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was afraid to let it out. He decided to reveal his feelings slowly, careful not to ruin any chances he might have. He continued, "I have always wanted to help you. I know the path you've chosen is a noble one, and I want to be there every step of the way." This made Edward blush a bit more heavily. His tone of voice was sincere, and it felt almost comforting to Ed. While it was true he was close to Alphonse, he still got a little lonely sometimes. It was reassuring to have someone else by his side. While still contemplating his feelings, he felt warmth overcome him. Roy had embraced him. He could feel it all over his body. It was a sensation like no other, to feel protected. Then he knew it; he knew he wanted this feeling to never end. He wanted to witness this kind of protection every day, for the rest of his life. Edward didn't pull away. He remained in Roy's arms. He was brought closer to Roy's body by his strong embrace, and he didn't pull away then either. Unfortunately, it was then that reality hit. Edward was alone in a room with Mustang, and he was being held by him. He was experiencing a feeling like no other. It was forbidden, and foreign. To fall in love with this man would be completely unethical. He wriggled out of Roy's grasp, which left him a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Edward spoke quickly as he ran through the door. In the hallway, Hawkeye was just walking back, and she was surprised when Ed dashed by her, his face to the floor. Roy felt a weakening feeling overwhelm his body. He felt a heaviness, and wanted to collapse right there. He would have, but Riza stepped through the door. Instead, he lowered his arms to his side, and walked back to his desk in silence.

"What's the matter, sir?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang didn't answer; he couldn't even if he wanted to. What he was afraid of came true… Edward Elric would never feel the same. His eyes watered, but he fought back the tears as he struggled to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hawkeye, take the night off. I need some rest; too many things on my mind." With that, Roy got up and put on his coat that hung in the closet. He slowly left the office, in solemn silence.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently working on Chapter 4, which should be posted in a day or two :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: An update! Gasp! I know, I know, it's been months. I _promise_ I'll have more soon. Until then, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Edward had made it down a few hallways when he started walking instead. Now, he was unsure of where to go next. He couldn't go back to the military living quarters where Alphonse was waiting for him; he would want to know everything that happened. No, he wasn't ready for explanations yet. Instead, he decided to wander outside, in the cool autumn air. Finally reaching the front gate of the headquarters, he slowly walked the sidewalks in thought. Unfortunately, storm clouds had made the scenery a bit dark. It appeared as though they were in for some rain. The weather went along with Edward's mood. To put it simply, he felt miserable. Not only did he feel completely embarrassed, he left poor Mustang there in an awkward position. Edward had the chance to show how he really felt, and he blew it. His feelings for Roy started to become more obvious.

_Why do I feel so guilty? Maybe the Colonel was just trying to be supportive. Then again, I can't forget the feeling we shared when he held me… FEH! This is stupid! This isn't like me at all… what is it about him that makes me act like a totally different person?_

He sighed, but was quickly interrupted from his thought by a familiar figure up ahead. It was Mustang. From the looks of it, he had wandered out of HQ for a walk as well. His back was facing Edward, giving him some time to contemplate action. Ed wanted to say something to him, but had no idea where to start. Dismissing the thought, he turned around and headed back to HQ. He knew he had to face Al, but he quickly decided to just lie and go to bed without much detail. He felt bad for lying to his brother, but it would be a very strange conversation if Edward told him he was in love with Roy.

* * *

The next morning, Mustang arrived late at the office. He had been out drinking last night, in an attempt to forget the rejection he had endured.

"Sir, you don't look well. Are you feeling alright?" Hawkeye asked. He seated himself at his desk, and looked down.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a late night, is all."

"Alright…" she wasn't happy with his response, but she decided it would be better if she left it alone. Meanwhile, Roy played the other day's events over in his head. It was painful, yes, but he didn't want this to consume him. He would try his best to go on as if nothing had happened. It would be the best for Edward, and for himself. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't love him.

The day carried on, and Mustang found himself glancing at the door after each paper was signed. He knew he had to forget this, but had no idea how to go about doing so. Most importantly, what is he going to say to Edward? His eyes continued to lose focus on the paperwork. Hawkeye noticed this, and grew more concerned.

"Sir, if I may ask –," she was interrupted by the door busting open. Roy was startled, and expected a small blonde to be standing in the door way. To his misfortune, it was a blonde… but he wasn't small.

"COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, GOOD AFTERNOON TO YOU!" echoed the voice of Alex Louis Armstrong.

Roy cringed.

"IT'S A BRILLIANT DAY, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?" he continued.

The office was quiet.

Armstrong dismissed the awkward silence and laughed, "I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS FOR YOU, COLONEL!"

"Major, please, stop yelling," commanded Mustang.

"Yes, of course. My apologies, Colonel," Armstrong obeyed. Then, as if this mayhem wasn't enough, in walked Fuery and Havoc shortly after.

"Is it safe?" asked Havoc, slowly walking into the office, Fuery right behind him.

"COME ON IN, BOYS!"

"Major."

"Right, of course! Let me start by saying we've got some excellent news for you."

"I could use some," Mustang muttered pathetically. Riza heard her superior's response.

"As the rumors do say, you aren't doing so well in the dating department lately. Either something's troubling you, or…" Armstrong paused. Roy's eyes widened at this suspicion. It wasn't _that_ obvious something was wrong, was it?

"…you just haven't found the right woman yet!" a familiar voice continued Armstrong's sentence from the doorway. Everyone looked over in the direction of the voice, and there stood Maes Hughes.

"Not again, Hughes," Mustang sighed.

"Don't worry Roy, we'll get you out of this rut!" Maes smiled.

"If you're lucky," added Havoc.

An eruption of rage filled the office.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally! An update! I know, it took forever, sorry ;;

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

_Damn it. What the hell am I going to do? If I continue to see him, I know I'm gonna give in. I can't risk doing that. If I lose my position in the military now, I'll only be taking a step back from reaching my goal._

Edward was laying in bed within the military quarters, thinking over his next move. It was late in the afternoon, and Ed had a restless night's sleep. Alphonse never did question Ed's encounter with the Colonel yesterday… Al knew when something was troubling his brother. As much as he wanted to help, he was sure Edward wanted to be left alone to deal with whatever was on his mind. Ed continued his thoughts:

_That's it then. The only choice I have is to avoid seeing him, even if that means going on boring missions for weeks at a time. _

It was decided; he knew he couldn't possibly be with Mustang, so in order to make the pain more bearable, avoiding him was the best option. Ed let out a quiet sigh, and rolled out of bed.

* * *

"No, I won't do it!"

"But Roy, a date might do you good! We already set you up with this young woman in the military! It's perfect!" Hughes protested, regardless of Roy's wishes.

"I don't need a date! Can't a man focus on his career without a relationship?!" Mustang wasn't backing down.

"Not unless he's the Flame Alchemist," Havoc joined in.

"Enough!" Roy snapped his fingers, and sparks furiously danced around the office.

"I'm getting out of here, it isn't worth it!" Fuery cried as he dashed for the door. Havoc grabbed the collar of his uniform and prevented him from leaving.

"Sir, if I may," Hawkeye spoke. Mustang looked in her direction, and waited for her to continue, "Upon taking notice on your work efforts, patterns in your paperwork performance do support the theory that you work best when pursuing young women." The room nodded in unison. There was no way around it.

"Fine, then. If a date is all it takes to get you off my back…"

"Great! Everything's already taken care of. Meet her at the park tonight!" Hughes said happily. Mustang wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't deny his true feelings for Edward, but how the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

"It's almost like you expected me to say yes," Mustang answered.

"Damn right!" Maes couldn't stop laughing. Roy sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

The evening was quickly approaching, and Ed found himself taking yet another walk outside.

_Can I really do this? Can I really go on acting as if I don't care? Is leaving really the best option?_

Edward walked down the empty sidewalks, lost in thought. He didn't want to admit to himself that he loved Roy Mustang, but he was all he could think about.

_I don't have time to get distracted like this! I need to worry about getting the Philosopher's Stone… not about my love for Mustang!_

Damn. He just admitted it.

"DAMN YOU, ROY MUSTANG!" Edward shouted. Suddenly, he realized he was out in public and just caused a few people to glance in his direction from the nearby shop windows. He looked in the direction of their stares, and chuckled nervously. Embarrassed, Ed picked up the pace of his walking.

_Alright, fine. I like the guy. Sure, he's a bastard at times, but he's got good intentions, right? Maybe Alphonse was right… he is a good man. How weird would it be… to love Roy? Would it be any stranger if he loved me back? What harm is there if we protect each other? _

Perhaps Ed didn't need to worry. No matter what happened, Mustang would make sure he could follow through with his goals. Roy watched over him and his brother before, right? If they got together, everything would work out okay. At least, this was what Edward was convinced of.

_Like I said, I'm sure Mustang will do whatever it takes to keep us moving forward._

Finally being honest with himself, Ed continued his walk. Rather than try to escape his true feelings, he would embrace them and tell Mustang. With all the signs he's been giving lately, he had to be interested in Edward too, right? Ed was in good spirits as this point, and soon he reached the nearby park in Central. Deciding on taking a scenic route back to the headquarters, Edward entered the park, and admired the moon's shine upon the numerous fountains and hedges. His gaze was interrupted by people speaking close by.

"Oh my, you couldn't possibly mean that, Colonel," a young woman giggled.

"But I do. You're gorgeous," a familiar voice replied.

Ed froze. Was that Mustang's voice he had heard? Acting quickly, he hid behind a tree close to the couple. Upon getting a better look, it was confirmed… it was Mustang. Fear and uncertainty overcame Edward, and he couldn't move. The two continued their shameless flirtation:

"It's such a beautiful night," the girl spoke.

"Yes, it is… though not as beautiful as yourself," Roy teased. Edward's stomach dropped. He began to feel sick, and his eyes were watering. The embrace he shared with Roy flashed back into his mind. After all this, here he was flirting with some girl?

_Damn it. I was wrong after all…_

Without considering the risk of being seen, Ed dashed out from behind the tree and started running. The noise startled Roy, and he glanced in Ed's direction. He could see the back of a short blonde-haired boy, in red, running out of the park. Roy couldn't tell if it was Edward… he sincerely hoped it wasn't. As Ed continued to run, his thoughts flooded his mind:

_I got it wrong. I got it all wrong. I wanted to believe we had a chance, but that was stupid of me. He's Roy Mustang, a ladies' man, not the type of person to be interested in me. I knew I never should have let this happen… I knew this was a mistake…_

Soon, Ed was out of Roy's sight, and Mustang couldn't stop worrying. If that really was Edward just now, what was he feeling? Did he just give up any possible chance he had with the boy?

"Miss, I have to go, I'm sorry," Roy said to his date.

"But why?" she replied, sounding very disappointed.

"It's an emergency," he started walking towards the exit of the park, "thanks for the date."

_I'm sorry, Edward._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm actually updating rather promptly. I'm impressed with myself xD This chapter has quite a bit of dialog… hopefully it's not too confusing. I tried my best to make sure it wasn't D:

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

Roy couldn't find Ed anywhere. Giving up on the search, Mustang headed towards Central Headquarters feeling rather uneasy. Upon reaching the hallway of which his office was on, he was stopped by Hawkeye who was also wandering the halls.

"Sir, what are you doing here? Didn't you have the night off for your date?" she questioned.

"It didn't go so well. I thought I might catch up on some work to keep my mind off things," he mumbled.

"Understood, sir," she replied. He entered his office alone, put his coat away, and sat down at his desk. He was motionless for awhile until he was interrupted yet again.

"Colonel, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some information on the Elrics that I think you should hear," Riza said upon entering the room. Roy's attention was quickly diverted to Hawkeye's news.

"Let's hear it," he responded without hesitation.

"Well, it seems the Elrics will be returning to the town to the south. Apparently they were concerned with the chances of rebellion amongst—" Hawkeye was soon interrupted.

"Why would they do that? They told me there were no disturbances! Why all of a sudden would they choose to return, especially with everything else they need to do…"

"I don't know, sir. Perhaps you should ask them yourself before they leave. Unfortunately, that means you only have until tomorrow to—"

"Tomorrow?! They're leaving tomorrow? Damn it, what's wrong with these boys?" Mustang shouted.

"Sir, please, you're not being rational. If there really is no trouble in that town, they should return perfectly fine."

"I suppose you're right. I just wish they would have come to me first…" Roy frowned.

"Sir? Is there something else going on?"

"No. I'm sorry, Hawkeye, but I can't focus on this work. I'm going home now," the Flame Alchemist left just as quickly as he came in.

* * *

Roy made his way through the halls of Central Headquarters, headed towards the front gate. He replayed the events that occurred earlier over and over in his mind. Roy couldn't be sure if it really was Edward running out of the park; but, he was afraid to know. After turning the corner of one of the hallways, he could see Edward walking a few feet in front of him. His back was turned away from Roy, and he didn't know how to respond. Without allowing time to think, he called out to Edward.

"Fullmetal, wait a moment," said Mustang sternly. Ed stopped walking, but didn't face the Colonel.

"What the hell do you want?" he responded in a quiet tone, still facing away from the man.

"Edward, why would you decide to go on a mission without telling me first? You were ordered to report directly to me before you went off acting on your own."

"Don't give me that!" Edward shouted and quickly turned around. "I'm not coming to you for anything, ever again."

"There's no need for you to go to that town. You have a goal to work towards, don't you Edward? Are you really willing to put that on the back burner?" Roy tried to reason with him.

"That doesn't concern you. I already spoke with one of the generals and I'm going, along with other military personnel."

"Fullmetal, as a higher ranking officer, I have the power to disallow you to go on this mission."

"You have no right…" Edward looked down and clenched his fists in anger, "…to rule over my actions after what you've done."

"What are you talking about?" Roy began to get nervous. He began to accept that it really was Edward in the park earlier. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Forget it. I don't have any respect for you anymore," Ed's words hit Roy like a dagger to the chest. There was no chance with him now.

_He really hates me. But, after tonight, I can't blame him for doing so. I never wanted to hurt him…_

"I'm sorry, you're right. I won't get involved," Mustang said, his tone nearing absolute sadness. Ed turned around again, and began walking down the hall. Roy didn't move as he watched the one he loved walk away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

It was the next morning and the two brothers were due to leave. A train carrying them, and many others in the military would arrive to the southern town later that day. Roy didn't say good bye, it would be too painful to try to speak to Ed. Instead, he remained in his office struggling with paperwork.

"Sir, I know what you're thinking, but I'm sure the Elric brothers will be okay," Hawkeye broke the silence in Mustang's office. However, he didn't reply.

_So, he did have feelings for me after all. With the way he acted, that's hard to deny. I had a chance to be with him, even with everything working against us. I could have held him in my arms and protected him forever, but I gave that up. My goal has always been to make the position of Fuhrer and run this country how it should be run. Even after the sins I've committed in Ishbal, I've been determined to make use of my life and avoid another war. I really am pathetic. I live on thinking I can shield whoever I want from the dangers of this world, but in reality, I can't. I couldn't even protect Edward, how can I save all these people?_

The day dragged on. No matter how much paperwork was put in front of him, he couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. Mustang only responded when Hawkeye informed him of something terrible. She rushed into his office, along with his other subordinates.

"Colonel, sir, I have news from the south," Riza said with much concern. The subordinates scattered around the room, also aware of the situation at hand.

"Please, tell me," Roy quickly shifted his attention.

"I'm afraid it's not very good news. It's been reported that fighting did indeed break out, even though Edward told us not to worry. Luckily, the violence has stopped now, and the military is currently negotiating with the people of the city to avoid another war. However, it seems there were many casualties on both sides."

"I hope the Elrics are okay," Fuery said, worried.

"I hope so too. You never know what can happen when fighting breaks out," Breda added. Mustang was overcome with apprehension.

"I need names, Hawkeye," the Colonel demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid I don't have that information," she answered.

"That's not good enough. I said I needed names," Roy stood up, his palms hitting the desk.

"I understand, Colonel, but I really don't know—"

"You're misunderstanding me. Get me names, now!" Roy was shouting. He would never forgive himself if Edward was one of the casualties.

"Yes, sir. I'll get on it," Riza said as she left the office. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman looked at each other in silence.

"What the hell are you all standing here for? Make yourselves useful and get some information!" Mustang ordered. The group nodded and exited quickly. Roy regained composure and sat back down. He spun his chair around to look out the window.

_Edward… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. Please be okay. It's my fault you were in that situation. I never should have gone on a date with that woman. I didn't want to, but I thought I had no choice. I should have dealt with the humiliation rather than put your life in danger…_

Hawkeye quickly returned with information. She handed her superior a paper with a list of all the names of those who died in the violence. He scanned the document looking for the name 'Elric,' and was relieved to find it missing from the list.

_Thank goodness…_

"Actually, sir, I have more news for you," Riza spoke. Mustang couldn't believe there was still more to bear.

"What is it?"

"I was told from one of the generals in the south that the Elrics never accompanied them on the train. Apparently, they just never showed up."

"Where are they, then?" Roy was glad to know they didn't have to be involved in such fighting. He briefly recalled his experience at Ishbal, and he never wanted Edward to go through something like that.

"They aren't in the dorms, and no one saw them leave. My guess is they snuck out sometime between last night and this morning. I can't say I know where they went, though," she replied.

"Fine. Report to me if you find out anything."

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye answered and left the office once again.

_What are you doing now, Edward? What are you possibly thinking…?_

* * *

"Ed, are you sure this is okay?" Alphonse's voice spoke from within the suit of armor.

"If it isn't, I don't really care," his brother responded while looking out the window of the train.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to go on that mission in the first place. What point was there in returning, we saw nothing going on there. Remember, you said so yourself, they were just annoying, whiny—" Alphonse was interrupted by Ed's anger.

"Enough, Al! It doesn't matter now; we need to focus on more important things."

"I want my body back too, Brother, but you've been acting odd lately. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Al said in response to Edward's defensiveness.

"Don't worry, Al. I won't let anything get in the way of getting our bodies back. That's why I didn't go with the rest of the military to that stupid town. I'm not going to put all our hard work to waste just because Mustang can't get his feelings straight. Or rather, his _straight _feelings are the problem," Ed chuckled a bit at his own pun. Soon, however, he realized what he just revealed to Alphonse.

"I knew it, Brother! I knew this had something to do with the Colonel! I always knew you liked him more than you cared to admit! It was pretty obvious, I mean, with the way—"

"Give it a rest. Nothing's going to happen. I'm sure of that now," Edward spoke, disappointment within his voice.

"How can you be sure? Have you told him?"

"He might be an ungrateful bastard, but he's not stupid. He knows."

"Then just give him some time, Brother. Maybe he's just—" Alphonse tried to reason with Ed, but he couldn't get through.

"Forget about it, Al! I saw it with my own eyes. Trust me, he's not interested," he frowned and resumed looking out the window. Alphonse gave up trying to convince his brother. It was up to Edward now.

_How can I just forget about what he said to that woman last night? It's possible he wasn't completely sincere; he is a womanizer after all. That's not the point. If he cared about me, he never would have gone on that date in the first place. Then again, I remember hearing a lot of talk around HQ about his love life, or lack thereof. I guess it's rare for that bastard to not be going around stealing girlfriends. Not to mention, being the egotistical jerk he is, he's obsessed with his reputation. Maybe that's what obligated him to go on a date all of a sudden. I still can't forgive him for it, no matter what. His ego is no excuse for what he's done._

Edward watched the scenery go by outside. He wanted to forget his feelings for Mustang. He couldn't stand anymore pain in his life. Ed wanted to forget… but forgetting would only hurt him more.

_Damn you, Mustang._

"Al, at the next stop, we're turning around and heading back. I need to speak with someone."

"Sure, Brother," Alphonse said, and he felt as though he were smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

The brothers walked up the front steps of a familiar house. Ed lifted his arm to knock on the door, but he hesitated. Finally, he worked up enough confidence and knocked, his automail pounding against the wooden door. A moment later, it opened and there stood a young woman.

"Hey there boys, come on in," Gracia smiled.

"Thank you," Alphonse said as the two walked inside the house. Before Ed could let out another word, Hughes emerged from another room, carrying Elicia.

"Boys! It's been awhile, hasn't it? What are you up to?" Maes laughed.

"I sort of have a favor to ask, if that's okay," Edward replied. He already began to feel nervous. Hughes put down his daughter and he motioned towards the couch. His wife took his daughter's hand and led her out of the room. The brothers did as Maes told them, and he sat across from the two.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Well…" Ed was getting shaky now. Was he really going to admit this to Hughes?

"Come on, Ed, we haven't got all day," Maes joked.

"You must hear a lot of gossip while wandering around Central, right?"

"You bet!" Hughes was laughing, "I heard that Armstrong actually has a—"

"That's great, Hughes… but have you heard anything about Mustang?"

"Well, yeah. There's all kind of stuff on that guy. Though, recently, I've heard he's been a little out of luck in the dating world, if you know what I mean," Maes leaned in towards the boys. "Of course, that's why I fixed him up with a date the other night! He just needs a little help finding a wife, is all," Hughes said proudly. Edward cringed a little.

_Wife?_

"You found a date for him?" Ed was determined to discover the truth about Mustang.

"Yeah, I had no choice. He definitely wasn't going to find one himself! He didn't want to go; man did he put up a fight! But it was my persuasion that changed his mind," his nose was curling. Edward smiled a bit.

"Here's where I could really use your help, Hughes," Ed started to blush. This was it; he was going to say it.

"What is it, Ed?"

"Could you…" he fumbled on his words, "…get me a date…" his stomach was doing belly flops, "…with Mustang?"

Hughes paused a moment, and took in what Edward had just asked him. He smiled and laughed, "Gee, Ed. Who knew? That's adorable, almost as adorable as my baby girl! Speaking of, I haven't shown you the new pictures we just got in! I'm telling ya, she's so cute!" Hughes began to get up and arm himself with said photographs.

Edward wasn't giving eye contact. He looked to the floor and was blushing heavily now. Interrupting, he said, "So, can you do it?"

Maes turned to face Edward. "Of course, Ed," he said smiling.

* * *

Back at Central Headquarters, Mustang was as busy as usual. However, that didn't stop him from worrying about the boys.

_What could I have done differently that night? When I stopped him in the hall… what else could I have said? I never should have let him walk away. Maybe if I had been more persistent, I could have prevented him from leaving. Now, because of my own cowardice, I have no idea where the Elrics are. I just hope wherever Ed is… he's safe._

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Roy!" Hughes shouted into the office.

"Please, Hughes. Unless you have information on the Elric brothers, I really have no patience to listen to whatever else you have to say," Mustang said with much aggravation.

"That's pretty cold, buddy. I've got something that might cheer you up, though," he smiled.

"Give it up. Nothing you have for me could possibly make this any easier."

"What about a date?" Maes walked towards Roy's desk.

"Especially not a date!" Roy was getting angry.

"But Roy, I really think you'll like this one," he protested.

"No, Maes. I'm done," Roy stood up. Hughes looked his friend in the eye, and wouldn't give up.

"Listen, I don't know what's been tormenting you lately; but, whatever it is, you don't have to handle it alone. If you'd just let someone in once in awhile, they can bear your sins, and you theirs."

Mustang was silent. He sat back down and proceeded to look outside his window.

Hughes continued, "I really think this one would be good for you."

"Fine, then," he sighed. He was curious.

His friend smiled, "Great. I've arranged for them to be at your office at six o'clock. You can go wherever you'd like then."

"Hughes, I've got this pile of paperwork over here. I don't think I'll have the time—"

"It's taken care of! I already spoke to Hawkeye and she agreed not to shoot you if you delay your work! Lucky, huh?" Hughes was laughing.

"Right," Mustang was smiling now too.

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock, and Roy had finished straightening up his office. He sincerely hoped he wasn't making yet another mistake. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. Roy fixed his collar and walked over to answer it. He let out a deep breath, and reached for the door knob to pull it open. He wasn't prepared for what he saw standing on the other side.

"Edward… what are you doing here? I mean, where have you been?" Roy said with much surprise and relief. Ed walked inside the office, leaving Mustang a bit confused. He turned to face the Colonel.

Roy looked down at the boy. "Ed, I don't know where you ran off to, but I really can't talk right now. You see, I'm supposed to be meeting someone—"

"I know. You have a date, right?" Edward said with a small smile.

"How did you know?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm your date, Mustang."


End file.
